The hunt down
by Xxhalo3girlxX
Summary: Rayvira is a simply loving baby but, then she faces a horrible truth what will be come of her? What will become of her family? What will happen? read and, find out!


The hunt down.

Author's note: ps. this story is based on the video game Assassins creed 2 so if you have no idea what the game is you will be surely confused.

_**chapter 1: A assassin is born**_

**I was just an ordinary baby. A very happy baby that is. I had short whispy black hair when she was a baby. "oh isn't she beautiful!" said my mother who's name was Claire. "Claire hon you are totally right she is beautiful." protested Septimus her husband. I opened my odd crimson red colored eyes. "someone hexed our baby!" Claire cried glaing at the my eyes. Septimus glanced at my eyes. "I see....." "We will be hunted down unless we hide her!" So poor me had to stay home learning magic and, other thingies.**

**I was now 18 years old. "Poppet come here!" cried Claire. "coming mom!" shouted Rayvira hopping over the computer desk and dashing to her mother. The gaurd stood while Rayvira bounded into the room. "Mom?" she whispered. Claire frowned. " We are holding your father till' it is a good time." " TIME TO WHAT!!!!!?" i growled my red eyes turning darker in rage. "To exicute him thats what snotty girl." the guard flicked me on the nose. The guard left soon after that. Claire frowned. "They can't take dad!" I cried. Soon I went into my dad's office to cry but then I found a note.....with a blood stain when they took him. this is what it said**

**Dear Poppet,**

**You must take the key attached to this page.**

**take the key and unlock the chest .**

**you must take everything that is inside now!**

**love Sept-**

**There was the bloodstain covering the rest of the note. I looked behind her and took the key and, unlocked the chest. I opened it and was shocked. I pulled out a black cloak with a hoodie and, a attached over-the-shoulder cape that is red with a gold lining. it came with a circlet that goes around my waist made out of pure gold. there was also a gold circlet to go over my head to keep my hair out of the way. she finally pulled out a black skirt it had white leggings too. "Thats it...." I growled as she put on the clothing and pulled out the swod at the bottom. then I pulled on thick black boots. I had a pendant that made me stronger. "They will bring dad back NOW!!" I said sprinting out the door but then Claire stopped me. "Who are you?" "Momma it's me! Rayvira!" I shouted while pulling off my hood. Claire hugged me "i have a secret to tell you" Claire whispered. "what?" i asked eagerly waiting. "We are a family of assassins.Y/ou are a assassin i am a assassin we all are assassins!" Claire whispered again. "I am a assassin?" i asked. **

**"Yes."**

**"what about ben?"**

**"He too."**

**"woah..."**

**"yeah." **

**"So that means the are after us not because of my eyes but, because of our talent?"**

**"Yes we all have strength,accuracy,speed,agility and, power."**

**"What kind of power?"**

**"Will power."**

**"Oh" I sighed through the back and, forth conversation.**

**I went out side and, sprinted to the castle tower. "wow...." I gasped looking up to the tower. Then i felt power pumping through my body as i couldent believe it but,, i was really climbing up the wall by the window panes! I jumped over a small wall and there was gaurds. "Get who ever intruded us!" a gaurd shouted not knowing I was a girl. "----" i whispered agrily getting my sword. Head over there spinal cord over here blood blood everywhere! "---- i am good." i smiled and climbed up the tower. Then i saw my sister and dad's terrified faces. "Who are you!" shouted Septimus angrily but, then he noticed the cloak "Poppet!" he smiled. "hello father sister." i sighed "Hurry go now! I am sorry but, you need to go!" he shouted then i jumped off landing in a pile of hay. I waited till' the gaurds left. I flung myself out and hopped down the castle walls. '**_**whoa what happend? i felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins and i did THAT wow i guess i AM a assassin!'**_** I jumped down and, went home i brushed my long blonde hair and crawled in my bed and fell asleep.**

**I was awoken with a rude awakening. A sound of trumpets. I glared outside my window and my eyes flung open wide! My dad and, sister are gtting hanged! I rushed outside but, i was too late they where dead....hanging. "YOU DEVILS! YOU WILL PAY!!!" i shouted but, they held me back then some gaurds charged after me and, i sliced them singing the blood song. Suddenly a giant a gold knight apeared in thin air! I felt tiny to the knights humongous figure. Plus i was a girl but, they thought i am a guy with...a skirt. I launched one of my spears into his eye and, his eye bled roughly. (ps. i got the spear when i was in the hay stack) I hopped onto his large sword and, sliced his head right off his shoulders. "foo use your head or i'll take it off your shoulders lol your to late!" i joked watching the giant fall. **

**Later that evening i escaped and, now i was the most wanted girl in the country but, for some reason they called me man in skirt what kind of name is that!? well I pulled my hood over my head and, passed on village to village........my name is Rayvira Seytora i am assassin**

Hope you enjoy! new chapter coming out soon! please wait till' it arrives!! thank you!!!


End file.
